Melodious Destruction
by LightandDarknessUser
Summary: <html><head></head>A rewrite of AOT following my OC, Foxen Dagon, and his "quests" to both help humanity and work out his feelings for his childhood friend, especially after he learns her darkest secret. Mikasa x Eren, Levi x Petra, canon and noncanon deaths, OC x (I'll leave that as a surprise). Read and review please.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Just want to get a few things clear before I start: I don't have auto correct, my main OC's name **_**is**_** real, I made up a first name for King Fritz, and this is the first time I even considered my OC's ship(it was going to be Christa/Historia again, but I don't want to over use that).**

Ehrmich District, 845

The audience clapped vigorously as I struck the final note on the grand piano, then I stod and bowed before walking off the stage into my mother's waiting arms. "You were wonderful, Foxen!" I tried to wriggle from her embrace, but to no avail.

"I still think he should be training to enter the Training Regiment," my father grumbled, "but that was good. Let's hope you get a rich sponsor or I'll stop paying for your lessons." I had no idea what a sponsor was, but it sounded important.

After most of the guests had left, a man in an expensive looking cloak came up to us. To my suprise, both of my parents bowed to him. "Remus Dagon?" My father looked up at the man. He laughed and took Dad's hand. "How have you been, my friend?"

Dad's strong hand landed on my shoulder. "Obviously well, Your Majesty!" I looked between the two in confusion. "Foxen, this is King Nigeal Fritz." I looked at the king in amazement. "We were friends when we were chidren. I was speechless when he was crowned king, although he always did have a royal aura."

Fritz bent down to look at me. "That music was amazing. In fact, I believe you and your family deserve a reward." I couldn't keep the excited grin from plastering itself to my face. "How about a visit to Shiganshina? I'll even grant you free passage through the gates."

Dad drew in a breath. "Thank you, Your Higness. That is most gracious of you." The king bid us farewell after giving us a document allowing us free access through all three walls for the next several months.

Within a week we were ready to go. Mom and Dad had to literally drag my sister, Jade, to the wagon before we could leave. "Cheer up, Jade," Mom called back. "I'm sure you'll have fun." Jade simply took out a book and started reading.

The trip took several days, but we eventually made it to the gate of Shiganshina. It looked much poorer than our home back at Wall Sina, though that would be easy to acomplish. We stopped at an inn to get some rest before our exploration of the district the next morning.

I was awoken by a loud crash. I jumped out of bed and ran out the door, immediately saw the cause. A huge hole had replaced the gate and a skinless giant was looking over the wall; a colossal Titan. It ducked back behind the wall and vanished, then Titans began to flood through the broken gate. I was suddenly lifted into the air and into my father's arms. "Your mother and sister are already on their way to the escape boats. We need to catch up before-," he skidded to a stop. I looked forward and saw something that would haunt me for the rest of my life. A Titan was crawling on all fours toward a group of people cornered in an alley. At the front of that group stood my mother and Jade. "Natasha, Jade, run!" The Titan lunged, catching most of the group in its teeth, including Jade and Mom. It clamped its jaws, biting through anything sticking through and swallowing the rest. Dad turned tail and ran the other way, but a bigger Titan's foot slammed down in front of us, knocking me from his arms.

I jumped to my feet and tried to run to my dad, but the Titam was already lifting him up. I looked at its face and was chilled to the bone. It had saggy blond hair, a luminescent right eye, and an ear-to-ear grin. It grabbed Dad's head and ripped it right off before placing him in its mouth and chomping down, spraying blood into the air. I couldn't hold in the following scream, which alerted the Crawler. It lunged at me, but more or less missed, biting my left arm right off. I fell to the ground and silently sobbed. The Titan must have thought I was dead because it left me to bleed out instead of eating me. I tried to push myself up, but I failed and fell back down.

My vision was almost black when someone suddenly lifted me up to my knees. A girl with blond hair knelt down in front of me. "Don't worry, you'll be alright." I felt something stab into my neck and I lost consciousness.

I awoke with my arm over someone's neck, probably holding me up. I turned my head and saw the girl from before holding me up. "Thanks," I choked out through a dry throat. "How'd you do it?" I noticed the lack of feeling or weight in my left arm.

"Sorry, that's a secret," she said bluntly. "My name's Annie Leonhart."

"Foxen Dagon." I finally turned to inspect my arm, only to find it absent. Even part of the collar bone was gone. "I shouldn't be alive."

Annie nodded. "I like to screw around with the Grim Reaper." Then, "Don't think that you owe me now."

I shook my head. "I think I do, actually. How about a place to live?" She raised an eyebrow. "I was only in Shiganshina for a visit. I have a pretty nice house in Ehrmich," I explained.

She considered the offer, then answered, "Sorry, but no. I want to join the Military Police and I don't think a live so close to Wall Sina would prepare me for any kind of military training."

I tried to think of another way to repay her, but only came up with one solution. "Then I'll stay with you." She was caught off guard by my offer. "No one should have to be alone at our age, and I'm going to take an educated guess that we're both alone now."

She looked at me in shock before replying, "But how do you expect to work the fields with one arm?"

"I don't care. I have a debt to repay, and I'm sure as hell gonna repay it." Her face flushed slightly before she slowly nodded. "Alright then, where are we headed?"

"Trost, then into Wall Rose's farms." Her eyes then lit up. "Hey, do you have any other talents someone would pay for?"

"The piano is the only thing I've ever really been good at," I answered.

Annie's mouth twitched slightly. "Then maybe we won't have to do as much farm work after all." I reached over and tapped where my arm once connected to my torso. "Then maybe you can teach me and I could help you out." I shrugged. "By the way, can I just call you Fox? It's easier than Foxen."

"Sure."

The next two years were spent with us trying to scrape togther enough money to live off of until we finally applied for the Training Regiment. I had to undergo a few... changes to prepare myself, but it turned out to be more then worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

We stood in rows as our soon to be instructor, Keith Shadis, walked down the rows, commenting on anyone who didn't seem to belong, including a certain one-armed red head. "What the hell is this?" he all but shouted. "A cripple in the military? Would you care to explain how you expect to get through training with three limbs? And to be fair, how about explaining that mask and stating your name, too?" By mask, he ment the cloth covering my mouth and nose.

I looked him in the eyes as I stated my answer. "Foxen Dagon from Ehrmich." He was obviously taken aback at the knowledge of my origin. "Simply because I am missing an arm doesn't mean I'm crippled, sir, and the mask is to hide this." I pulled down the cloth to reveal toothless gums. "May I borrow that dagger?" He hesitantly unsheathed a dagger from under his jacket and handed it to me. I put it between my gums and clamped down. "I needed some way to hold the second hilt for the ODM Gear."

"How do you eat?" He was getting off track, though no one seemed to mind. I pulled out a pair of false teeth and put them in. "OK, now back to military related stuff. Why did you decide to enlist despite your handicap?"

"A friend of mine wanted to join, and I kind of owe her, so I came here with her."

He sighed. "God dammit, this is turning into a love story." I felt the heat rise to my face. "Anyway, don't expect special treatment just because you're limited." He moved on.

In the dining hall afterwards, Annie and I ended up sitting with some pretty nice guys, Reiner and Bertolt, until Eren Yeager started to talk about what happened to him when Wall Maria fell. He perfectly described the Colossal Titan, prooving that he was telling the truth, then nearly threw up as he recalled something. Annie stood up and pushed me forward. "Fox here saw the big guy, too." All eyes turned to me.

Eren looked at me suspiciously. "I thought you said you were from Wall Sina?"

I nodded. "My family was visiting Shiganshina when the Titans came in." Cold fear ran up my spine as I recalled the giant monsters and I had to sit back down. "I watched my entire family get eaten; my mom and sister by a pretty small one and my dad by a huge bastard with a creepy smile."

Eren perked up when I mentioned this Titan. "Fifteen meters with sand blond hair?" I nodded and he had to hold back another wretch. "That bastard ate my mom."

"So we have a common enemy."

A guy with a buzz cut cut Eren off before he could reply. "So what happened to your arm?"

I rubbed the indent where it would have been. "A Titan bit it off. Luckly Annie found me before anything worse could happen." I looked back at my friend.

She took a sip from her mug. "I found him and adressed his wound before high-tailing it to the boats. What would you have done?" I chuckled and mockingly formed my hands into a heart shape. "Shut up."

Eren swallowed a bit of his vomit. "So, I'm guessing you want to join the Scouts."

I shrugged. "I'm only here because I didn't want Annie to be alone. She's all I've got." A small laugh came from somewhere in the crowd. The crowd cleared slightly to reveal a guy with brown hair looking at me in amusement.

"You joined so you didn't have to be away from your girlfriend? How romantic," he mocked. Then he turned to Eren. "And joining the Scouts? That's just raw suicide. If you had any sense, then you'd all join the Military Police."

"That's our plan," Annie said. "Me and Fox are joining the MPs."

I shrugged again. "I actually haven't decided on that yet. Life in the walls might not be for me." Annie looked at me in horror. "What? I'm just saying that I might prefer the Garrison or Scouts."

The cocky bastard from before laughed again. "The Garrison are always drunk and the Scouts never go ten years without losing most of their troops."

The black haired boy behind him put a hand on his shoulder. "Jean, back off. I'll end up being your only friend if you always make fun of everyone."

"Anyone dumb enough not to join the Military Police doesn't deserve to be my friend," Jean scoffed.

Before I realized what I was doing, my hand was around his throat. "Then maybe I'll join the Scouts so I never even have to see you," I growled. I released him and walked out. Annie followed after a while, then Eren and Mikasa left talking about her hair or something.

"Did you really mean that, joining the Scouts?" Annie asked.

I scowled. "Maybe. I don't really know. But I do know that if joining the Military Police means that I have to work with that bastard, then I'm out." I sensed tension and looked over at her. "You aren't worried that I'll die if I choose anything else, do you?" She just started to walk back to the girls' cabin. "Jeez, what's up with her?"

"Same reason you came here." I turned and saw Reiner standing behind me. "You said it yourself; she's all you've got, you're all she's got." I remained silent. "If I where you, I'd go apoligize." I thought about this for a moment, then started to run after Annie.

POV switch- Annie

_That idiot_! I silently shouted. _I can't focus on the mission if it's going to threaten him!_ "Annie, wait up!" I turned and saw Fox running after me. Anger sparking again, I ran as fast as I could to get to the girls' cabin where he couldn't follow. I made it in and slammed the door in his face before escaping to my bed.

POV switch- Fox

"God damn it!" I held my bleeding nose as I staggered away from the door. "Annie, c'mon! I'm sorry!" She didn't respond. "Son of a bitch." I walked back to the boy's cabin while still holding my nose.

Reiner was waiting. "Slammed the door in your face?" he asked.

I growled."No, I fell down some stairs. What the hell do you think happened?" I dropped onto my bed and moved my hand away from my face. Strangely, it felt as though the blood had cease its flowing and the pain was quickly receding. I even thought I could feel my nose repositioning itself. Dismissing it as fatigue, I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, only to be assaulted by images of death and destruction that I had never even imagined, many of which had several familiar faces.

The next several days were mostly combat training with a few classes about Titans. Since Annie was still giving me the cold shoulder, I ended up spending most of my time with Eren's group, despite Eren constantly begging for information about the "Smiling Titan", as we desided to call it, and Armin wanting to now about Ehrmich. "I haven't been there in over two years," I told him repeatedly. "It probably changed a lot."

Shadis called us to attention several weeks into training with a unique assighnment. "Your mission for the next week is to make your way around to every district on Wall Rose and Wall Sina and fulfill a task given to you by a military veteran residing there. At the end of the week, anyone who hasn't completed at least four tasks will be discharged and sent home. You may begin as soon as you are released." He then dismissed us and nearly everyone hurried out to start.

I managed to find Annie before she left and tried to apoligize. "Annie, I'm sorry about what I said, but I still don't see the problem with joining the Scouts or Garrison."

She clenched her teeth and looked me straight in the eyes. "Your my best friend and I don't want the Titans to get you!" she nearly shouted. She steadied herself before continuing. "I won't be able to sleep easy knowing that you're near the Titans' territory. If you join the Military Police, I'll know you're safe."

"Hey, save the heart-to-heart for later," Reiner called. "If you don't hurry, you might not get enough done."

Annie laughed slightly. "So, friends again?"

"Did we ever stop?"

Everyone who actually cared enough to try ended up passing while a few people got the boot for not even leaving the camp. In the dining hall that night, Jean attacked Eren seemingly randomly, which resulted in Eren almost perfectly pulling off Annie's signature technique and knocking him to the floor before sitting back down. I had to stifle a laugh as he pushed himself back up and rubbed the back of his head. Then I turned to Annie. "Eren sure picked that up quick," I commented.

She shrugged. "It's pretty simple when you have two arms." It took her a second to realize what she had said. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

I looked at her hard, suddenly wondering something. "When you look at me, what do you notice the most?" She seemed taken aback. "Let me guess, my left?"

"Of course not! That stopped being interesting after a year." I looked at her expectantly. "You seriously want me to say what about you interests me most?" I nodded. "Fine. You're the first person I've seen with two different colored eyes."

"What're you talking about?" I asked. "They're both green."

She shook her head. "How long has it been since you've seen your reflection? They're yellow and red." Not believing her, I picked up my mug of water and dumped it onto my empty tray. I looked into it and noticed the almost demonic eyes staring back at me from beneath nose length blood red hair. The left one was red while the right was yellow, and both could have easily been nightmare fuel. "You really didn't know?"

"What the hell happened to me?" Annie looked at me questioningly, so I elaborated. "How do green eyes go to red and yellow, and orange hair to straight up red?"

"You were also really pale."

"I never went outside, then I spent two years rarely going inside. That I actually expected."

We eventually retired to the cabins for some rest, but Reiner confronted me at the door to the boys' cabin. What he has to say was pretty surprosing. "Have you got a thing for Annie?"

I choked on the loaf of bread I had been eating before responding. "Why, do you?"

He shook his head. "I think Bertolt might and I just wanted to let you know, but I needed to see if you liled her before deciding if I should tell you."

I looked at him in surprise. "Well, I don't really see her as anything more than my best friend, but tell Bertolt to keep his hands off." Reiner showed slight concern. "The last guy that made a move on her ended up like Jean did earlier," I explained. Reiner dropped the subject after that and I went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the MD Trost Arc. This will contain a hint at Fox's abilities, and finally some romance.**

Graduation seemed to come way too fast. Just a few more days, and we would have to choose which regiment we wanted to join. Having yet to decide, you can imagine my panic. Almost everyone else had chosen, mostly the Garrison, though Eren, Mikasa, and Armon were planning on the Scouts. Annie and Jean planned for the Military Police, but a few things I had seen over the past three years made me reluctant to come with; I had no desire to work with a regiment of criminals above the law. Knowing Annie would try and convince me to join, I made it impossible by staying far enough behind to not be allowed in to the MPs. I achieved this and ended up ranking fourteenth, high but not too high.

Our last job in the Training Regiment, unfortunately, was to clean the cannons on Trost's wall. You'd think they would have thought of something more testing, but we had to _clean_. Luckly I was teamed up with Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt for this task. Strangely, Bertolt didn't show up and we had to start without him.

Orange lightning suddenly flashed at the gate and a skinless head appeared over the wall; the Colossal Titan. Its foot smashed through the gate, throwing nearly everyone, including my group, off the wall. I grabbed one ODMG hilt and shot a hook into the wall, securing myself, then catapulted myself back up and toward the Titan. I skidded to a stop next to Eren, only to be blown off again by a gust of blistering hot steam from the Titan's mouth. I was about to go back up, but then I saw Titans walking through the open gate and instead focused on keeping them from getting too far in. I grabbed the flailing secomd hilt and loaded it before pulling down my mask and placing it between my gums. I wrapped my tongue around the trigger and used both hooks to maneuver onto a ten-meter's neck and slash twice with my hand-held blade, severing a wedge and killing the Titan.

Several other cadets were attacking the Titans, though only a few were actually managing to kill the monsters. I looked around for Annie and Reiner, but couldn't see them. _They're fine,_ I assured myself. _They're in the top ten. If I can kill one of these bastards, then they can slaughter dozens._

I landed on a rooftop and was quickly joined by Jean and Marco. Jean groaned. "What the hell happened? It's gone for five years, now it's suddenly back?"

Marco looked around. "I don't think the Armored Titan's here this time, though, so we should just focus on evacuating the city, then the Scout Regiment handle this when they get back." Jean nodded.

"Hell no!" They looked at me in alarm. "I've been waiting for five years to avenge my family, and now I have the chance. If you don't mind, I'm gonna go paint this place red!" I propelled myself off the roof and at an oncoming fifteen-meter. I flew past its neck, sinking both blades in and cutting out the soft spot. It fell with a crash, smashing two smaller Titans under it's weight. I landed and took off again. I nearly hit another when huge jaws snapped at me. I dodged, then stiffened up as I recognized the Smiling Titan. "Well isn't today my lucky day?" I went for it, but its hand suddenly shot up and grabbed me by the legs. I tried to slash at its fingers, but the sudden stop had snapped my blades and knocked the others from their sheaths. It slowly moved to grab my upper half and crush me, but suddenly the arm fell away from the body, followed by the one holding me. I pried its fingers open once they went limp and looked for my savior. Annie landed hard on the ground beside me, the Titan's blood vaporizing off of her. I couldn't help but laugh. "God dammit. Now I owe you even more."

She glared up at me as she pushed herself to her feet. "We can discuss my reward later, but now we need to get a certain criple out of here."

"No way, not till that Titan is dead."

She peered behind me. "You mean the Titan that is currently making a break for the gate?" I turned and screamed in fury as the Smiling Titan retreated out of human territory. Annie collected up my spilled blades and loaded them back into my ODMG. "If you're not going to leave, then at least stay close."

We made our way back to the military base just in time to hear Armin's plan to clear the Titans out of the gas room while the Titan slaughtering abnormal outside rampaged. Due to my handicap, it was decided that I would oversee the Rogue Titan's battle while the others carry out Armin's plan. I got on top of the building and watched in amazement as this Titan killed Titan after Titan after Titan with relative ease. However, the fight quickly went south as more Titans were lured to the monster's roars and it was slowly being overpowered. They eventually rejoined me and Reiner advised helping it and hopefully use it as a weapon. Annie agreed. But just as this was said, Armin noticed a particular Titan. "That's the abnormal that ate Thomas!" he shouted. The Rogue Titan all of a sudden focused on this newcomer and escaped the Titans eating it with the lose of both arms. It chomped the other Titan's neck, hitting the weak spot and killing it, then used it as a weapon to kill two more Titans before releasing it, roaring, and collapsing.

Jean sighed. "No use crying over a dead Titan. Let's get out of here." We were about to follow him, then Mikasa suddenly started running to the dead Titan. We tried to stop her, then stopped as we saw a human body sliding out of the Titan's nape. It was Eren. Mikasa caught him as he started to fall, then pressed her ear to his chest before breaking out into loud sobs. Jean was the first one to speak afterwards. "So wait, did Eren do all this?" I looked from the wreckage to Eren, then back.

Once Mikasa quieted down, we retreated back behind Wall Rose while the Titan population was miniscule and were forced to hand Eren over to the Garrison, although Armin and Mikasa stayed to defend him. We were then taken into questioning over what we had seen in Trost, specifically about Eren's transformation. I was as honest as I could be while avoiding making him seem like a threat, but I doubted I could actually help without any knowledge of how he got his powers. I'm not sure what anyone else said, so I could only hope thet my friends would get out alive.

"Fox!" I was startled out of my thoughts by Annie. "They'll be fine. If they can't be convinced, Mikasa will probably fight until they surrender."

"I'm not sure even she can fight off the entire Garrison," I commented glumly. She sighed and smacked me on the back of my head. "Ow!" She grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into an alleyway. "What are you doing?"

She looked around, then whispered, "I think I know how to help them." I lostened for her plan. "I don't think General Pixus knows about what the other Garrison are doing, so maybe we should let him know."

"Don't you think he'll see Eren as a threat, too?"

"It's worth a shot." We located Pixus and told him about Eren, after which he quickly mounted his horse and hurried away.

After a few hours, the entirety of the Training Regiment and Garrison were called to the gate to Trost and informed of Pixus's plan to use Eren's power to seal the hole with a giant boulder on the edge of the city. A few people were chosen to keep the Titans off of him while he carried the boulder, none of which were me. The rest of us were to serve as distractions, grouping together on top of the wall to attract as many Titans as possible so that the others can have an easier time. I met with Annie before she went off with the defense group. "Don't die out there," I demanded.

"Fine, as long as you don't be the hero and jump at the Titans."

A Garrison officer came up to us just then. "Cadet Dagon?" I nodded. "You've been added to the defense roster."

"What? Why am I with them all of a sudden?"

"The general said that he didn't want anyone arguing with his desision to put a cripple on the front lines." The officer then walked back to her post.

"No way in hell," Annie groaned. "That bastard!"

I laughed. "Why are you so mad? This way you can keep an eye on me." She glared at me, then grabbed my wrist, kicked my heel, and threw me to the ground. "Shit! Do you want me to go in there injured?"

"I can't do anything unless you're safe!" she shouted. We both stayed silent for a minute. "Fox, you're the only person I can count on, and if you died, I'm not sure what I'd do. Please, go ask to get back on distraction."

"Sorry, but I'll be fine. I promise I won't go raging this time. That's why I got caught last time, isn't it?" She still looked pissed. "Annie, I'll be fine. And if I am gonna die, I'll make sure to take one or two of those monsters down with me."

She continued to glare, then grabbed my collar. I closed my eyes, expecting a punch square in the face, but instead something warm pressed against my lips. I opened my eyes and saw Annie's eyes closed and extremely close to mine. She broke the kiss and moved her hair behind her ear. "Make sure you survive or that won't happen again." She walked back to the others, leaving me dumbstruck.

The next day we set out to take back Trost. Eren swung to the boulder and transformed in an explosion of amber lightning. I followed the others' lead and started attacking any Titan that came near him, then whirled around in midair as I heard a crash. Eren had punched a nearby building, seemingly trying to kill Mikasa. She landed on his face and started shouting at him, but he slammed his fist into his face, splitting his skull and forcing Mikasa into retreat. He fell to the ground, supported only by the boulder. Despite the turn of events, we were ordered to continue guarding him. I noticed an abnormal running at him and went in to kill it, but was shocked when it turned and opened its maw. I entered its mouth, but I had been in the middle of a slash and ended up cutting straight through the back of its throat, into the weak spot and out. It nearly landed on me, but I got out of the way just in time. I heard heavy stomping and looked up to see Eren carrying the boulder. Steam rose off of him from the strain. "Way to go, Eren!" I shouted happily.

I returned to the rooftops and rejoined the others. Jean immediately lifted me up by the collar angrily. "Don't scare us like that, Fox!" he yelled. "Do you realize how rare it is for someone to get out of a Titan's mouth alive?"

He released me, but Annie came up immediately after and slapped me. "Do you not want more of what happened yesterday?" Jean looked between us questioningly.

"Did I miss something?" he asked.

I rubbed the back of my head nervously. "Let's talk about this later. For now we need to help Ere-." I was cut off by a loud roar and a crash. We all looked over and saw Eren falling on his ass in exaustion, having put the boulder in place. His human body slid out of the nape but stopped halfway. Armin got onto the Titan and attempted to pull Eren out, but he seemed to be having trouble. I heard loud rumbling and turned to see two Titans lumbering toward them. After that, I noticed a green shape shooting at them, but it seemed that whatever it was was going to only be able to hit one in time. Feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline, I crushed the gas button with my finger/tongue and propelled myself at the Titans. I slashed the Titan's neck at the same time as the other thing and quickly landed. I felt heat in my hand and mouth and looked at my blades, which were red hot and slowly bending downwards. I released them and watched them slowly melt into circular puddles before dulling back to a metallic color.

"Now, could you please tell me what the hell I'm looking at?" I looked up to see an man with black hair and a green Scout Regiment cloak on top of the slowly vaporizing Titan. Eren's unconsious form was held under his left arm.

Afterwards, we all returned to the training camp while Eren was put on trial for whose custody he would be put under. I found Annie soon after returning. "So, I made it back alive," I commented hopefully.

"Yes, you did," she said. "You also melted your blades with your own body heat, and I believe I deserve an explanation."

"As soon as you explain how you saved me five years ago." We stood in silence for a moment. "So we're both going to have secrets now, huh?" _Not that I could have told her anyway._

She shrugged and turned to leave, then stopped. "If you want another kiss, you don't need to be cryptic. Since when do I judge?"

"I thought I was being pretty obvious."

She pointed behind the dining hall. "No one's going to forget if they see."

We retreated behind the building, hopeful that no one was there. The area was vacant. She leaned her back against the wall and looked at me expectantly. "What made you do it yesterday?" I asked. "It seemed kinda random."

She sighed. "You've been my only family for five years. I'm surprised I didn't do it sooner." I leaned in. "We'll get a lot more time for this once we join the Military Police."

I froze. "Annie, I'm not joining the Military Police. I'm not in the top ten." Her face adopted a look of horror. "And I'm not joining the Garrison, either. My mind's made up." For the first time since I met her, tears sprung to her eyes. "My fight is with the Titans. I want to help free humanity. Not guard it, free it." I closed the distance and kissed her.

"Please reconsider. The Garrison probably isn't that bad," she pleaded.

I shook my head. "The Garrison are complete idiots."

She grabbed me by the collar, this time punching me. "So you stay with me behind Wall Rose, teach me to play music, and make me fall for you just to greet me with your dead body after an expedition? Going outside the walls is suicide!" She choked and covered her face.

"Annie, you're the toughest girl I've ever met," I said. "Don't cry. The Annie I know wouldn't mourn me before I'm dead. She'd stay just as uninterested as always, right?" She glared at me through bloodshot eyes. "Besides, maybe I'll figure out what happened to me in Trost and use it to my advantage."

"Figure out? You said you already knew what that was." _Shit._ "Whatever. If I can't change your mind, then can you just do one thing for me?"

"Fine, wha-?" She cut me off with another, harder kiss. I willingly accepted and returned it until we separated for air. Something suddenly occured to me. "Bertolt's gonna be pissed," I predicted.

"What?"  
>"Nothing."<p>

** Hey, just in case someone notices, I am posting two chapters today. I was away and couldn't upload ch2, so I actually ended up finishing ch3 before I even got home, so here's both. Back to the story, the next chapter will be either the start of or entire Female Titan Arc, depending on how long the beginning is. Also, I realize that I forgot this at the beginning, flames will be accepted.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Female Titan Arc. Fox is definately going to have his emotions played with.**

"I thank those of you who were brave enough to stay, and I welcome you to the Scouts," Erwin Smith boomed. He moved into a salute. "This is a true salute. We give our hearts for humanity's freedom!" We copied him and he dismissed us. I went to the MP registration station and found Annie walking out alone.

"Only one, huh?" She turned and something unfamiliar flooded into her eyes when she saw me.

"Yeah. Marco and Jean were the only other ones actually planning on joining, and Marco dying gave Jean a grudge against the Titans." She closed the distance between us and we embraced. "You know I won't be able to sleep easy with you out there."

I ran my hand through her hair. "Hey, I've killed three Titans and I'm still alive."

"And I've saved you from two Titans. You're alive because of me."

"So you're saying that you're overprotective."

Suddenly a hand clapped onto both of our shoulders. "Well isn't this cute." We turned to see a man with a Scout Regiment uniform. "Did you two just join the MPs?"

Annie shook her head. "No, just me. Fox joined the Scouts."

The man nodded in approval. "Well, you don't have to worry about your boyfriend. We'll take good care of him."  
>She punched my arm. "You'd better." She didn't protest the "boyfriend" remark.<p>

The Scout looked at my left side. "Are you sure you're cut out for the Scouts? That is one hell of a disadvantage."

I rubbed where my arm should have been. "My kill count is three and I ranked fourteenth. I think I'll be fine."

He held out a hand. "Gunther, Levi Squad."

"Fox." Gunther returned to the Scouts' base afterwards, leaving us mostly alone. Sensing tension, I took Annie's hand. This was followed by angry grunting. I looked and found the source to be Bertolt, who was being held back by Reiner. "Told you he'd be pissed."

The next day, those of us joining the Scouts were taken to the camp to recieve our uniforms and begin learning the formations for the next expedition in a few days. Eren stopped us just before we recieved our uniforms. "So, you all joined the Scouts?" He looked right at me. "Even you, Fox? I would have thought you would try and stay closer to Annie."

I laughed. "And join the Garrison? No way." Everyone looked at me curiously. "Not that I didn't want to stay with Annie, but I felt like I'd be more help here. Isn't that why we're all here?"

Eren sighed. "So Jean, Annie, and Marco are the only ones who joined the Military Police?"

"Not quite." Eren turned to see Jean. "Marco's dead."

Eren tried to call it off as a joke, but Jean didn't even try to sugarcoat it. He eventually had to let us go to recieve our new patches and cloaks. Afterwards we didn't see him again until the expedition two days later.

We gathered on horseback in front of the gate to the Wall Maria territory, our goal to establish a route to Shiganshina and discover the Titans' secret within Eren's basement. We set out and immediately got into formation, with me on the south-eastern side. This meant that I was of the first to witness a new terror.

We were riding calmly with no conversation. I didn't know anyone, and they didn't seem to know each other either. Our peace was broken about an hour after we left Wall Rose by a loud rumbling. I turned my head and gasped as I saw a horrid sight. A Titan was approaching, running. _An abnormal?_ It had no skin, medium blond hair, and a female build. I pulled out my flare gun and prepared to fire a black flare, but first had to acomidate to my in anility to cover both ears. I stuffed a wad of cotton into my left ear before firing the flare. I then shouted, "Should we engage?"

The squad leader, Joseph Udan, replied, "Not unless it engages us." We continued on until it finally showed its intention to attack us. "Alright, now we engage! Garrow, Dagon, you go on the right. York, Hart, you go on the left. I'll take the middle." I loaded my blades and put the left hilt between my gums before leaping off my horse with the others. We all went for the nape, since abnormals usually aren't very defensive, but this one was different. She brought her left hand up to guard her nape and started swatting at the others. Garrow and I changed our target and went for the muscles in her arms. We each got one slash in just the right spots and down it came. Garrow went in for the nape, but just before impact, the tissue turned blue and rose up. His blades broke on contact and she swung an arm at him, hitting him dead center and knocking him in two. Her next two swipes hit York and Hart, killing them on impact. Udan grimaced. "Dammit! It's just you and me, Dagon. Let's make this count!" We went in, this time for her eyes, but she grabbed Udan out of the air and threw him to the ground before stomping on him.

"Udan!" Her gaze turned to me, and I noticed something familiar about her blue eyes. She swiped at me, grabbing me out of the air and knocking the sword from my mouth. I used my right blade to slash at her fingers, severing one. The steam that erupted from the wound stung the right side of my face, burning and ruining the eye. I felt blood running down my face as I gasped for cool air. I caught a glimpse of the Titan's face and was shocked to see fear sparking in her eyes. "What, you got a crush on me or something?" I cut another finger, freeing myself. I swung behind her and landed on a horse to escape. She simply watched me go. _Shit, that Titan showed inteligence. It would have to to be scared._ "Just like Eren!" I shouted as it occured to me. "That was a person in a Titan body? But who would do that?" I rode on, passing through areas full of destruction, thinking, "She was here," every time.

I eventually found Armin, Jean, and Reiner. "Hey, guys!" They turned to me and were obviously shocked by my condition.

"Fox!" Armin called. "What happened?"

I groaned. "That Titan bitch. Thanks to her now I have one arm _and_ one eye. Plus I think she might be like Eren."

Armin nodded. "We already figured that out from our encounter with her. And I believe she may be from our cadet squad. She reacted to Eren's 'suicidal maniac' nickname."

"Hey, over here!" a familiar high voice called. We turned and saw Christa coming toward is on horseback. Two other horses were tied to her saddle. She got off and immediately obsessed over me and Armin's injuries. "Oh my god, what happened? Armin, your head, and Fox, your eye!"

Armin rubbed the bandage. "I'm fine."

Pain stung my eye as she mentioned it. "I've been through worse, but I won't lie; this shit needs a bandage." Christa quickly bandaged it and we all mounted up to get back into formation. "So Armin, any ideas on who the Female Titan might be?"

He closed his eyes in thought. "I have a theory, but I'd rather not voice it until I get more evidence."

"Well, I've got something that might help; when I lost my eye, she looked scared. So she must be a friend of mine."

He looked up in surprise. "Combining that with her not killing me and her appearance, that narrows it down a ton!" We soon came to a forest and were ordered to prevent Titans from entering.

I went up onto a limb and found Ymir and Bertolt. They immediately focused on my eye. "Jeez, what happened?" Ymir asked.

"Female Titan. She's one nasty bitch, but this did give us one hell of a flie as to who she is."

Ymir was about to say something, but was cut off by what sounded like cannon fire. "What the hell?"

All was silent for a few minutes, then Bertolt said something very... awkward. "I saw you with Annie the other day."

I sighed. "Sorry, but I couldn't help it. I wasn't going to see her for a while and it already happened the day before, so I didn't see any reason not to." Fire seemed to erupt in his eyes. "I know you like her, but come on, now is not the time to be fighting over her."

"I don't see any reason why we shouldn't right now," he growled.

Ymir clapped. "Ok, Bertolt. Cut this out before you two start measuring your dicks for her."

"Hey!" we shouted simultaneously.

A high pitched roar suddenly rang out from inside the forest and all of the Titans that were previously trying to climb the trees to get us started to run to it. "Oh shit!" We jumped down and chased after them. My jaw dropped, releasing my ODM hilt, as we found the Titans ripping the Female Titan to shreds and eating her. We tried to keep them off of her, but Erwin eventually gave the order to retreat. We reluctantly left her to be cannibalized.

I ended up towards the middle of our convoy when the regiment grouped back up. A roar erupted from the trees once again, only I knew this one. "Eren?" Captain Levi flew overhead, toward the sound. "This can't be good." We kept moving forward until Levi returned with Eren and Mikasa, along with a bundle of bodies. His squad was absent. He dumped the bundle into the corpse wagon before taking Eren and Mikasa to an empty one further up.

Our return was far from glorious. People whispered and openly insulted us as we entered the city and passed through. I couldn't help but grimace as people began to recognize my missing arm as an old wound and pair it up with my newly ruined eye. Reiner came up as this subject seemed to get more popular. "Ignore them. They don't have any hope of retaking land from the Titans."

We eventually returned to base and everyone from the 104th was called down to the dining hall. Commander Erwin debriefed us. "To put it simply, we have enough evidence to arrest a Female Titan suspect."

Armin nodded. "The Female Titan obviously was from the 104th Cadet Squad, was friends with me and Fox, and isn't part of the Scouts or Garrison, whom we worked with to see if anyone was absent at any point today. Only one person joined the Military Police from our class." A sick feeling entered my stomach.

Erwin closed his eyes. "Based on this information, we believe we may have discovered the Female Titan. Her name," I crossed my fingers, "is Annie Leonhart."

"That's bull shit!" I shouted. "Annie would never betray humanity!"

Erwin looked at me with sympathy. "I am well aware of your romantic feelings for her, Foxen, and that played a key role in discovering her identity. You two met in Shiganshima during the fall, you fell in love, and then the Female Titan showed worry when you lost your eye. The peices fit."

Eren stood up. "I'm with Fox. Annie's our friend! She would never do this!"

"Guys, look at the evidence!" Jean shouted. "She's a killer. The Levi Squad was wiped out by her aside from you and the captain himself. How can you still call her your friend?"

I clenched my gums beneath my mask. "Fine, I'll go through with it as long as you promise that if it's not her that you won't do anything else to her."

Levi huffed. "Of course. Don't wanna start being like her, now do we?" I glared at him.

The next day, we went into action. Jean was disguised as Eren and given to the Military Police while the real Eren went with Mikasa and Armin to lure Annie into a more convienient location to carry out our plan. We all waited in suspence as she refused to go underground. "Annie, please! Just come down here and prove that you're innocent!"

"You played a pretty big gamble, Armin," she observed. _For the love of God, Annie, just do it!_ "Now I'm going to play mine, and here's my wager!" She held her hand up to her mouth. Armin fired off his flare gun and several civilians we had recruited ran out and restrained her, but a blade popped out of her ring and she sliced her fingers across it. Amber lightning struck her and the Female Titan formed. The force caused the tunnel to partially collapse, although the three inside seemed to have made it to safety. Following orders, I remained hidden on a tower even taller than the Female Titan. She started smashing through the ground into the tunnel until she seemngly got Eren, then she focused on escaping. Hooks fired into her at one point, but she managed to escape that and continued running.

Another bolt of lightning struck and Eren's Titan form appeared before running after Annie. I couldn't see most of the fight, but Eren seemed to be winning until she smashed him into a building and started smashing her fist into his skull. He fell limp and he began running, but he soon emerged, his body ablaze, and started running after her again. He tackled her, then grabbed it and squeezed it until her eyes literally popped. She screamed in agony, then elbowed Eren in the face and kicked him into a building. Her fingers crystalized and she started to scale the wall before Mikasa severed all ten fingers and let her fall back into Eren's clutches. He lounced on her and punched her head and arm off before going in to bite the nape.

She suddenly sprung to life and kicked him off again, this time all the way across the city. Her head regenerated fairly quickly and she jumped back ono the wall. A blue flare was fired from the middle of the city, signaling my entrance. I jumped up and took off to catch her. I made it just before she got to the top and landed on the bridge of her nose. "Annie," I greeted. She stared crosseyed at me. "Why? Why did you do all this? What happened to the Annie who rescued me five years ago, who I played music with?" She reached to grab me. "What happened to the Annie that I fell in love with?" She froze and any humanity she hadn't regained flooded back into her eyes.

Mikasa suddenly returned and slashed her fingers again, sending her falling to the ground. We dropped back down and watched the fight progress, but it basically repeated again. Seeing no other option, I jumped onto her neck and stabbed one blade in, careful not to hit her head or heart. She screamed and swatted at me, sending me hurtling into a building. I hit the corner with my arm, which ended up being torn off by the impact, and felt something sharp stab through my stomach as I came to a sudden stop; a church spire. Annie stared at me in horror as I forced it to cut through myself to the right so I could fall. I landed on the street below, helpless as my vision started to fade to black. _Female Titan, what did you do to my Annie?_ My mind flashed back to the moment I first met her. She had stabbed something into me that seemed to have saved me. _What did she do to save me?_

My vision started to turn from nearly black to hazy red. "_Female Titan!_" I hissed. "_I'm going to rip you to shreds, and pull my Annie out of you!_"

**POV switch- Annie**

I tried to focus on fighting Eren, but the guilt and grief resulting from what I had just done was distracting me. _I killed him!_ I was silently sobbing. _He loved me, and I killed him!_

Red lightning suddenly struck the street where Fox had vanished. A fifteen meter Titan slowly rose, its back to me. Its blood red hair waved in the wind. It turned, and I was surprised by its resemblance to Eren's Titan form, only with red and yellow eyes. _Wait, red and yellow? Fox?!_ It roared, producing a sound more monstrous and bone-chilling than mine or Eren's, and ran at me.

**POV switch- Fox**

_I'll tear you apart!_ I threw a punch and didn't pay any attention the the red light my fist was engulfed in. My fist hit her in the center of her face and burnt its way straight through. I ripped it out and sank my teeth into her throat, ripping her head off and revealing the girl inside. _This is how you saved me? By making me like you!_ Eren pounced on the body, but it immediately started glowing and her flesh started climbing up his arms. I grabbed one arm and tried to pull them apart, but failed. Crystal formed over her human body and the blue light finally faded when Levi cut Eren out of his Titan form. I knelt down and forced myself out before falling to the ground and blacking out.


End file.
